


You said no boys?

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, daughter dates a girl, overprotective dad forbids boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Violetta's father is very overprotective... with all the boys she talks to. He seems to put his guard down when she talks to girls.Francesca sees this as her perfect opportunity to make a move.
Relationships: Violetta Castillo/Francesca Caviglia
Kudos: 1





	You said no boys?

Violetta and Francesca were having a sleepover. Camila was supposed to be there too, but unfortunately she got sick. Francesca and Violetta of course missed her, but they had to admit it was nice being just two for once. They had been playing some songs on Violetta's keyboard and were now sitting on Vilu's bed. They were laughing.

"Remember the first time I came to your house?" Francesca asked. "You were so cute, you never had a friend over."

"I know... I was so nervous." Violetta giggled. 

"I felt honored. Your first friend ever."

"You were," Violetta said, "I mean, I did hang out with other kids before, but I never had anyone I could call a friend for real."

Francesca blushed. "I liked you from the beginning... even if I was kind of stubborn when we first met."

"I liked you, too." Violetta took her hands and gave her a smile. Francesca smiled back, and then looked down on her necklace she wore.

"Remember when you gave me this necklace? I felt so special. Camila got... your favorite book and I got your mother's necklace."

"Yeah well, I thought the necklace would suit you better."

Fran smirked. "Be honest, now. You gave me the necklace because you secretly like me better."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me! We love Camila, but..." Francesca moved closer to her, "Sometimes I feel like you and I have a stronger bond." She started to stroke Violetta's hair. "There's a reason I wrote a song about you and not her."

Violetta wasn't sure what to say. "But... Cami..."

"Is an amazing person. But I feel bad for her, because she doesn't have the same bond we have."

"You think we have a stronger bond?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

Violetta blushed. "I... well..." She glanced at Francesca. For some reason, she felt her heart beating. It beated faster and faster as she replied. "Yes. Yeah, you're right."

Francesca took a deep breath, as if there was something she needed to get off her chest. "Violetta... there is something that I want to tell you. Something that has... been inside me for very long and I have been afraid of dealing with it."

"What is it?"

"Ever since... we met, I've... well, I didn't think so at first at least. I realised it pretty recently, I think... I think Camila knew it, she knows more than what she says she does and Maxi probably assumed it, he and Camila talk a lot-"

"Fran! What is it?"

Francesca looked super nervous. "I... okay, this can end in disaster or in harmony... I just have to be brave... Violetta..."

"Yes?" Violetta was starting to get nervous.

Francesca seemed to want to say something, but it was like the sound had disappeared from her mouth. Violetta could hear her mumble something in italian, which she only did when she was stressed, sad or angry. Violetta wanted to calm her, but she didn't know what was wrong. She wished she knew.

"Francesca-"

Suddenly, Francesca grabbed her face and moved closer. She kissed her right on the lips. Violetta was shocked, but she also sort of didn't want Francesca to let go.

But Francesca did let go - very quickly. She seemed embarrased.

"Francesca..." Violetta mumbled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Francesca admitted, "I couldn't say the words..." She started to form tears.

"No, no!" Violetta hugged her, "I liked it, Francesca. I _liked_ it!"

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah!" Violetta took her hand. "And... you know what? I like you, too. Even love you."

"You do?" Francesca looked like she didn't believe it.

As a response, Violetta kissed her. This time, for a much longer time.  
"See?"

* * *

The girls cuddled together, for what felt like an hour.

"I can't believe it's real..." Francesca mumbled. "I was so sure that when I eventually would tell you, you would get so uncomfortable and ignore me for eternity."

"Same here!" Violetta admitted.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since always! But I always thought I only liked... you know..."

"Boys?"

"Yeah."

Francesca kissed her again. "You're so much better than any boy."

"I think dinner's ready." Violetta said, "Let's go down."

The girls held hands as they were walking down the stairs. Angie gave them a suspicious glance, but smiled. Germán didn't think much at all, he even called Francesca by the wrong name. The girls sat down next to each other, giving each other secret glances. No one seemed to really notice, but as soon as Olga came out from the kitchen, she looked pleasantly surprised.

"What is it, Olga?" Germán asked.

"The little darlings!" Olga shrieked, "Look at them, the little love birds!"

"What? What love birds?"

"The girls!"

"Are the girls in love? With who?"

"Why, with-"

Angie covered Olga's mouth. She protested, but Angie lead her back to the kitchen. 

"Are you in love with someone?" Germán asked, "Have Leon sent you flowers again? I can't have another heart attack."

"No!" Violetta assured him. "Dad, it's... we're-"

"Girls, could you get in here?" Angie asked.

Francesca and Violetta slowly walked into the kitchen, where Olga was currently shaking with excitement.

"My little baby, did I see right?" she asked, "You and...", She turned to Francesca, "The little sweet girl from Italy!"

"Schh!" Angie shushed, "Let them explain."

Violetta and Francesca glanced at each other, and then took each other's hands.

"Olga..." Violetta said, "Angie... yes, since...", she and Francesca started to giggle, "Since an hour ago, Fran and I are a couple."

"I knew it!" Olga cried happily.

"You know, I always had a feeling," Angie said, "You just had this sparkle with Francesca, Violetta. I figured that if you didn't like Leon or Tomas or Diego... then Francesca would be next on the list!" 

"Violetta is so wonderful." Francesca admitted.

"We better go tell dad." Violetta chuckled.

"Should we?"

"Yeah, I mean, i'm not dating a boy, so he shouldn't be mad."

* * *

Germán sat and ate his dinner when everyone came back.

"Why did you all run off so quickly?" he asked.

"Well..." Violetta said. She and Francesca were standing in front of him, holding hands proudly.

"We have an announcement." Francesca said.

"Really?" Germán asked.

"Yes," Violetta grinned, "Dad... me and Francesca... we're dating."

Germán went silent.

"I'm her girlfriend!" Francesca giggled.

"Is that okay, dad?" Violetta asked, "I'm not dating a boy."

German looked shocked, but soon smiled. "Of course it's okay! I'm... happy you told me! No heart attacks this time, at least!"

"You look a bit shocked." Francesca pointed out.

"Yes, i'm a bit shocked, but i'm happy. Come on, sit down and eat now."

Violetta smiled and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

After they had eaten up, Francesca and Violetta prepared to go up to her room.

"If we're not coming down again, this is goodnight for us!" Violetta said.

"Of course, dears!" Olga chuckled, "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Angie said.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Germán said as Violetta passed him. However, as Francesca was passing, he stopped her.  
"Hey... no kissing under my roof, okay? And don't share a bed. Just because you're both girls doesn't mean I won't let rules slide."

"Copy that." Francesca said with a smile. As she went up to Vilu's room, she smiled.

Germán may be stricter with boys, but it doesn't mean he would let his guard down just because his daughter was dating a girl.


End file.
